This invention relates generally to a method for preparing a toner cartridge for reconditioning and resealing the toner cartridge with a seal. The toner cartridges include the type used in laser printers, especially those in which the toner cartridge contain not only the toner or powder but also the ionizing means and photoreceptor drum in one package. The original seal design lends itself to lower cost maintenance of the printer or copying machine but significantly higher costs for replacing consumed toner.
While it is easy to remove the cartridge in a typical machine, and in fact this must be done in order to install a new cartridge, one would think most people would opt to refill their cartridges by adding toner themselves. Such is not the case, however, with most office personnel avoiding this task, if for no reason other than the difficulty of containing the inadvertent spilling of some of the toner, and the resultant soiling of hand, clothing and immediate surroundings. The spilling of toner is also the reason a seal must be provided if the cartridge is to be shipped or held in any position except in the normal or upright position. A simple, stiff, push-in, pull-out plastic seal is sometimes adequate, especially if hand or local delivery of the refilled cartridge is contemplated. However, this type of seal will not prevent toner spilling under even normal handling of a well packaged toner cartridge handled by postal or shipping organizations.
One difficulty with resealing is that impediments are placed in the toner cartridge by manufacturers to prevent resealing by toner cartridge reconditioners. The impediments can include a difference in the level of the sealing surface or a pin or post to block a resealing insertion tool. One method that avoids the impediments requires the complete splitting of the shell of the cartridge, often requiring extensive reworking of the mating surfaces, replacing and cementing a new styrene or similar gasket which provides the surface to which the new pull-tab seal is ultimately adhered to, and an adherence of a xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped, thin plastic seal via pressure sensitive adhesive. The split shells of the cartridge are then recemented and other, time-consuming adjustments on other components of the cartridge are performed to make it functional. Because of the high cost of splitting and reassembling these cartridges and the inevitable deterioration of the appearance of the finished toner cartridge, other ways have been sought for refilling these cartridges, to take full advantage of the potential price differential of new cartridges and those that have been refilled. Usually, the other expensive components that make up a complete toner cartridge are, in general, in excellent condition and capable of performing well for at least a few refillings of the cartridge. Also, the lifetime of a printer and use thereof is such that the costs of toner cartridges, in general, often exceed the cost of the printer. Therefore, a need exists for an improvement method to overcome the problems described above.
The invention comprises a method for preparing a toner cartridge for reconditioning and resealing with a seal. A used toner cartridge is provided whose seal has been removed and the toner essentially consumed with the cartridge substantially otherwise intact. The interior of said cartridge is partially separated or penetrated so as to remove, modify or bypass any impediments present which would or could interfere with the resealing of the cartridge. A new seal is secured to the toner cartridge.
In another embodiment, a toner cartridge having a toner seal removed from an original seal position is provided. The toner cartridge includes the original seal position in a different plane from an insertion point for a replacement seal insertion tool into the toner cartridge. The replacement seal is inserted with the replacement seal insertion tool into the toner cartridge. The insertion tool includes a blade having a first portion of the blade in a first plane and a second portion of the blade in a second plane that is different from the first plane. The replacement seal insertion tool is removed from the toner cartridge while leaving the replacement seal attached in a sealing position, thereby sealing the toner cartridge.
In a further embodiment, a used toner cartridge having a seal removed from an original seal position is provided. An impediment is removed in the used toner cartridge without fully splitting the toner cartridge. The impediment interferes with the insertion of a replacement seal insertion tool into the toner cartridge for resealing with a replacement seal. The replacement seal is inserted with the replacement seal insertion tool into the toner cartridge. The replacement seal insertion tool is removed from the toner cartridge while leaving the replacement seal attached in a sealing position, thereby resealing the toner cartridge.
This method for resealing toner cartridges provides for the recharging of toner cartridges at a lower cost, greater convenience, and reliability than is presently possible with known resealing methods. Thus, a user can be provided with a refilled cartridge which is essentially identical in appearance to the manufacturer""s original seal, including the peripheral application of adhesive on the seal.